


Coolkids Aren't Gay

by KnavidDave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Dave Strider, John Egbert, Jade Harely, or Rose Lalonde. Neither do I own Homestuck, it and it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie.</p></blockquote>





	Coolkids Aren't Gay

Dave looked around silently at the desert around him, oh how fun it was to be in Texas. The harsh land all around him looked caked and dried, as if someone had over cooked a Betty Crocker cake. Egderp would have hated that reference, even in thought, and Dave knew it so well. So bitterly well. Just simply thinking of the Ghost Busters-obessed twerp led back to his current predicament. The coolkid didn't want to think about it. He should be thinking about things that had no relation to John.

These types of things include, but are not limited to, his brother's death, if Lil' Cal is now going to haunt him in place of Bro, his next new beats, and things akin to that nature. Alas, his mind will wander no further then the scene before him. Stuck in a loop of seeing such a scene that would be imbedded in his mind. How had it turned out in such a way? Coolkids weren't gay. Especially not coolkids from Texas, they were most certainly not supposed to be gay. They could maybe get away with being bisexual, but they would not be looked upon so well.  
Americans didn't accept gays well.

Honestly, he had no idea why- although he had bitches on him at every turn- Dave had never had any feelings past platonic for a girl. To him, none stood out. Yes, there was Jade and Rose who were more than just girls. However, Rose was his supposed ectobiology lab sister, and Jade would constantly be asleep when they talked. He saw them as his closely knit friends, not as possible romantic love interests. For the longest time he thought he simply was too cool for anyone, and therefore needed to go asexual. A long time of being John's best pal changed that  
for him. The derpy kid was adorable, like a puppy you just didn't want to let go off.

At first, he thought he was just getting sick whenever he would react to even something as simple as talking to Egderp, believing the butterflies to be an upset stomach. Then the feeling of comfort set in, and it no longer felt like he was getting sick whenever he talked to John. It felt right, amusing, and just a simple thing he grew addicted to as a need. Predictably, Dave panicked when he first figured out what was happening. What coolkid needs to speak to someone on a daily basis or the day seems darker? What would Bro think when he discovered the kid he had raised to be a coolkid chick magnet turned up gay? It just didn't bode well.

Worst of all, the other boy had made it clear- through several conversations- that no matter how derpy he was, he was not a homosexual. The younger Strider had never truly had a chance with him. That information had never hit Dave as hard as it did in this moment, watching them together.

The four kids had all met up all together. Currently, they were standing in Dave's hometown in Texas- surrounded by the hotness of the desert. To be ironic, Strider was the only one in a long sleeved shirt and heavy pants. Irony was a cruel mistress on days such as these. Jade had a light summer dress on. It complemented her well, but he cared not for it. Rose and John were in jeans and t-shirts, outfits that didn't make them overheat in the weather. Speaking of the last two, it was due to them Dave was extremely silent. John had excitedly told the whole group how Rose and him had begun to date- just as Karkat's chart had told them it would happen logically. Rose had confirmed such information by blushing and apologizing that Egderp would drop such a bombshell while studying the reactions of both Dave and Jade. Strider felt the world stop and dry up. He could never have John as his own adoraderp. It had finally set in that the boy was not, nor would he ever be, gay as Dave himself is. The cool kid felt betrayed as his throat began to dry, nothing but a quiet "Congratz" slipping through the cracked lips. He felt the world, and Rose had turned against him. Once, in confidence, he had told Rose the jist of what he felt for the little derp. Yet, here she stood with said derp, hand in hand.

Excusing himself lamely, he practically ran away from the group. As his world lost the loving moisture of water, he held back a bitter laugh at how unironic this was. The desert boy was now truly stuck in the desert- the unbearable heat sending him into a deep denial of depression. But it didn't matter. Dave knew it had never mattered. He couldn't have ever slipped a relationship past best friends with John anyways. Coolkids weren't gay.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dave Strider, John Egbert, Jade Harely, or Rose Lalonde. Neither do I own Homestuck, it and it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie.


End file.
